FSH Vol 2 Chap 4
FATE/STAY HOME - ĐỊNH MỆNH NẰM NHÀ Tập 2 - Chương 4: Chúng ta tuy giống nhau, nhưng cũng đồng thời khác xa nhau / _OPPOSITE_WORLD_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tiếng đấm đá vang khắp cái kết giới. Bên phải là Híu, một người thanh niên trọc, đang cầm một thanh kiếm sứt mẻ, thở hồng hộc, người ướt đẫm mồ hôi. Và bên phải, là một người phụ nữ to lớn, thân đeo một ụ pháo cũng lớn chẳng kém. Hai kẻ sống chết lườm nhau. Người phụ nữ kia lao lên trước. Híu bất giác, nhảy bật lùi lại. Cú đấm của cô ta đánh hụt, đấm thẳng vào đất làm mặt đất nứt toác. Nhìn thấy cảnh tượng đó, Híu chỉ nuốt nước bọt... -‘Quái vật hả trời...’ (HM) ...Chú là thằng đi thách đấu đấy nha... -‘Nhưng mà thế này thì đánh đấm gì? Con mụ kia mà đấm cái là lòi ruột...’ (HM) ...Thì giữ khoảng cách đi, biết đâu lại được... Và nghe theo lời của ông tác giả, Híu chạy ra xa hơn, đến gần rìa của Fuuzetsu... Người phụ nữ nhận ra Híu đang làm gì, cô ta chỉ cười cười... và sau đó nã một tràng đạn về phía Híu... -‘THẾ MÀ SẾP BẢO GIỮ KHOẢNG CÁCH LÀ ĐƯỢC!!!’ (HM) ...Ai mà biết được. Chờ tí anh mày đi sớt (search) thông tin. Câu giờ khoảng 5 phút cho anh đi... -‘Sao cái câu này nghe quen quen, hình như mình nghe đâu rồi...’ (HM) *5 PHÚT SAU* -‘Đúng là có cảm giác quen thật...’ (HM) ...Chú chờ lâu không? Anh kiếm được thông tin rồi!... -‘Ờ thế sếp đọc nhanh lên cái... Em không nghĩ là em cầm cố được thêm tí nào nữa đâu...’ (HM) ...Yên tâm, chú là nhân vật chính cơ mà. Ờ... xem nào... theo Google Hình Ảnh thì kia là chiến hạm Nagato, theo lịch sử thì hạ thủy vào ngày 9/11/1919, chìm vào ngày 29-30/7/1946. Trước đó thì ăn hai quả nguyên tử mới chìm. Trong Kancolle thì trang bị cơ bản là hai tháp pháo đôi 41cm và có máy bay do thám. Tên thân mật thường được gọi là “Chụy Bảy” do là một trong Thất Đại Hạm... -‘Toàn ba cái thứ thông tin chả giúp được gì!!! Mà tả đồ kiểu gì lại bảo là đồ quân đội thời Trung Cổ??? Với cả khoe độ tởm của con mụ này làm gì!!! Phải đi kiếm cách đánh lại chứ!!!’ (HM) ...Thế chú cố gắng nốt đi, anh xem còn có cách gì không. À mà lưu ý nho nhỏ: Nhớ tạo nhiều kiếm vào... -‘Ế!!! Đừng sếp!!! Em đùa mà!!! Ở lại với em!!!’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘Đùa hả? Đi thật à?’ (HM) Tôi lầu bầu. Lão tác giả đã đổi giọng văn thành ngôi thứ nhất là không có làm gì được hơn nữa rồi. Kiểu này là tôi sẽ phải tự cầm cự đến khi nào lão quay lại. Đậu phộng nó chứ... Nagato ngừng bắn. Tôi ngẩng lên, tay tôi nắm chặt thanh Blutsauger đây vết nứt... -‘Này, nhóc... Ta ngừng chiến tại đây được không?’ (Nagato) -‘Hả?’ (HM) Tôi ngớ người. Cô ta là người đang chiếm lợi thế mà đúng không? Vậy tại sao cô ta lại đòi ngừng chiến? -‘Vì sao vậy?’ (HM) -‘Nhóc không muốn ngừng đánh à?’ (Nagato) -‘Ý tôi không phải vậy. Cái tôi muốn hỏi là vì sao cô lại muốn ngừng chiến? Cô đang là kẻ thắng thế cơ mà?’ (HM) -‘....................’ (Nagato) Cô ta không đáp lời. Tôi buông thanh kiếm ra, đứng thẳng dậy, mặt đối mặt với cô ta. Thanh kiếm rơi xuống đất, vỡ tan tành như thủy tinh, tan biến. -‘......................’ (Nagato) -‘Cô không định nói gì nữa à?’ (HM) Nagato ngẩng mặt lên trời. Cô ta thở dài một hơi, rồi nhìn thẳng vào tôi. Đôi mắt cô ta chạm phải đôi mắt tôi. Và tôi đã thấy. Sâu trong đôi mắt của cô ta... là sự trống rỗng... -‘Ta muốn hỏi nhóc... Nhóc... có biết mình chiến đấu vì cái gì không?’’ (Nagato) Cái câu này chắc chắn lấy từ Anime khác!!! Hoặc truyện khác!!! Tôi đảm bảo!!! Do thằng tác giả là một cái thằng lười chảy thây ra ấy!!! E hèm, lạc đề. Đến lượt tôi giữ im lặng. Tôi đang chiến đấu vì cái gì sao? Thật sự, thì từ đầu truyện đến giờ, tôi đang chiến đấu vì cái gì? Vì Chén Thánh sao? Tôi không biết. Lão tác giả và cái Chén đấy là thứ đã kéo tôi vào cuộc chiến này. Họ quẳng tôi vào mấy trận đánh nhau thế này vì lý do gì? ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ...VÌ ĐỂ CÓ TRUYỆN ĐỂ VIẾT!!! ĐƯỢC CHƯA??? CHÚ LÀM NHƯ LÀ ANH LÀ THẰNG TRÙM CUỐI ĐI TỐNG CHÚ ĐI ĐÁNH NHAU KHÔNG LÝ DO ẤY!!!... -‘Tưởng sếp đang bỏ em đi tìm kiếm thông tin... Cơ mà sếp lại đổi lại về giọng kể ngôi thứ ba rồi à?’ (HM) ....Dẹp mấy cái tiểu tiết đi được không? Anh đang chơi ga... à nhầm, tìm cách giúp chú đánh bại kẻ địch đấy... -‘Thực ra thì nếu sếp để tâm đến cốt truyện thì từ nãy đến giờ kẻ địch lại là kẻ đang muốn cầu hòa đấy... Mà game gì thế?’ (HM) ...Mortal Kom... MÀ CÁI GÌ CƠ? CẦU HÒA Á?... -‘Mortal Kombat à... Nhớ chơi xong đừng có bỏ mấy chi tiết như bẻ xương bẻ tay hay là làm hình ảnh X-Ray lên đấy nhá. Mà em cũng không có muốn dùng Fatality lên bất cứ ai đâu’ (HM) ...Yên tâm đi, bộ này rating cùng lắm là 16+, bỏ mấy chi tiết đó vào thì nó thành 18+ giống game... MÀ DẸP ĐI!!! ĐANG BÀN VỤ KIA CƠ MÀ!!!... -‘Mời sếp kéo lên mà đọc lại, em không rảnh đi kể đâu...’ (HM) ...Ờ thì kéo lại, chờ tí... -‘Có cần phang luôn câu “5 PHÚT SAU” bên dưới không?’ (HM) ...Không, anh đọc xong rồi. Mà sao chú chửi anh ghê thế?... -‘Bỏ tiểu tiết tập trung vào vấn đề chính đi...’ (HM) ...Rồi thì vấn đề chính. Chú muốn hỏi rằng chú chiến đấu vì cái gì, hay đơn giản hơn, chú muốn có một lý do để chiến đấu đúng không? Câu trả lời đơn giản lắm. Chả vì cái gì cả. Có vậy thôi... -‘HẢ? VẬY LÀ...’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ...SAO??? Lại đổi thành giọng văn ngôi thứ nhất rồi... -‘Tôi biết bản thân tôi đang chiến đấu vì cái gì!!!’ (HM) Tôi chém gió. Thằng tác giả trả lời chả rõ ràng gì cả. -‘............Vậy sao? Thế thì tốt cho nhóc... Và chúng ta ngừng chiến được chưa?’ (Nagato) -‘Hể.... Tôi tưởng cô sẽ hỏi rằng tôi chiến đấu vì cái gì, sau đó các thể loại rồi đánh nhau tiếp chứ? Shounen thường là như vậy mà phải không... À mà đâu, phang lý thuyết xong thì tự động thắng luôn ấy chứ nhỉ...’ (HM) -‘Ta chả hiểu nhóc đang nói gì cả... nhưng mà thực sự, ta không tìm thấy lý do để chiến đấu. Từ đầu đã vậy. Trớ trêu nhỉ... Bản thân chỉ là một thứ vũ khí, vậy mà lại không thể có lý do gì để đối đầu với kẻ địch. Lý do ta đứng trước mặt nhóc bây giờ, chẳng qua là do ta đã nhận lệnh cản đường và tiêu diệt bất cứ kẻ nào có ý định tấn công... Ta đã luôn tự hỏi bản thân rằng, mình đã sống thế nào suốt thời gian qua. Ta thấy cuộc sống của ta như một cỗ máy vậy. Nhận lệnh từ đô đốc, chiến đấu kẻ thù, về cảng tiếp tế sửa chửa... Nó cứ lặp lại ngày qua ngày... Ta tự hỏi, nếu như ta là thứ vũ khí không có suy nghĩ, cảm xúc riêng, thì liệu có tốt hơn không? Hay là...’ (Nagato) -‘Vậy thì có làm sao chứ?’ (HM) -‘Hử.....’ (Nagato) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘ Tôi bảo là vậy thì có làm sao chứ? Tự nhấn chìm bản thân vào một vòng lặp vô tận, để rồi phát ngán với cuộc sống của chính mình, tôi hiểu điều đó. Mỗi ngày, mỗi ngày, mỗi ngày! Mọi thứ vẫn vậy, không có gì thay đổi cả. Nhưng cô đã bao giờ xem lại xem cuộc sống nhàm chán vô vị của cô đã gây ảnh hưởng đến cuộc sống của người khác thế nào chưa? Phải chiến đấu với kẻ thù mỗi ngày, đúng, việc đó quả thực rất nhàm chán, và với sức mạnh của cô, việc đó càng nhàm chán hơn. Nhưng liệu cô có nhận ra, sức mạnh của cô càng lớn, vòng tay của cô cũng lớn theo không? Liệu cô có nhận ra, bằng sức mạnh đó, cô đã bảo vệ được đồng đội mình ko? Mỗi ngày cô chiến đấu, ko phải là cô đã bảo vệ được thêm một ngày nữa cho người khác sao? Và trên hết, không phải đó là lý do mà cô hiện hữu tại nơi này, ngay thời điểm này sao? Tôi không quan tâm tới cuộc sống của cô, tôi chả liên quan gì tới nó cả, nhưng tôi sẽ không cho phép bất cứ kẻ nào trước mặt tôi than phiền về cuộc sống của họ nữa, kể cả đó có là kẻ địch của tôi!!! Và tôi cũng chả cần lý do để làm vậy, chỉ đơn giản là tôi muốn làm!!! CHIẾN ĐẤU ĐI!!! VŨ KHÍ!!! NẾU CÔ THỰC SỰ CHỈ LÀ THỨ VŨ KHÍ, VẬY THÌ CÔ BẬN TÂM ĐẾN VẤN ĐỀ NÀY ĐỂ LÀM GÌ? CHIẾN ĐẤU ĐI, NAGATO!!! TỚI ĐÂY, VÀ CHO TÔI XEM SỨC MẠNH CỦA BIG SEVEN ĐI XEM NÀO??? HAY CÔ THỰC SỰ KHÔNG THỂ TỰ MÌNH THOÁT RA KHỎI VÒNG LẶP DO CHÍNH MÌNH TẠO NÊN? CUỘC SỐNG CỦA CÔ CÒN MUÔN MÀU MUÔN VẺ HƠN CUỘC SỐNG CỦA TÔI NHIỀU, VẬY THÌ TẠI SAO TÔI MỚI LÀ THẰNG PHẢI ĐỨNG ĐÂY THUYẾT GIÁO? TÔI NÓI LẠI LẦN CUỐI: CHIẾN ĐẤU ĐI, THIẾT GIÁP HẠM NAGATO!!!!!! (HM) -‘.................’ (Nagato) ...Ù uây... nói hay thế... Vỗ tay, bờ ra vô (bravo). Cuối cùng thì suốt từ tập 1 đến giờ mới có phát ngôn nghiêm túc. Hạnh phúc quá, chú lớn thật rồi... -‘Cái... bác lại đổi giọng văn từ lúc nào đấy? Mà cái câu “chú lớn thật rồi” là sao? Đây là phát ngôn thôi mà, có phải đi ăn hỏi đâu mà như tiễn con giai đi cưới vợ vậy hả trời?’ (HM) ...Anh phải đi đóng khung câu trên rồi đi khoe mới được. Hạnh phúc vỡi... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Ê này!!! Đùa đấy hả... Lão mà làm thế thật thì chắc tôi không biết chui vào lỗ nào cho hết ngượng... mà lạc đề đủ rồi... -‘.............’ (Nagato) -‘..............’ (HM) Cả Nagato và tôi đều im lặng. Tôi nhìn cô ta, cô ta nhìn tôi. Đột nhiên, cô ta đi phăm phăm về phía tôi, mặt cúi gằm. Tôi đứng yên, chờ xem cô ta định làm gì. Cơ thể thì tôi đã cường hóa rồi, nên cho dù cô ta có đánh thế nào đi nữa, thì tôi cũng sẽ không thể chết trong một đòn... Cô ta chỉ cách tôi một bước chân... Tôi sẵn sàng cho những chuyện tiếp theo... Đôi tay của cô ta giơ lên... Tôi sẵn sàng cho những gì sẽ xảy đến... Và... Cô ta ôm lấy tôi. Được rồi, cái này thì chưa tính đến... -‘Hả? Này! Cô làm gì vậy?’ (HM) Với chiều cao và sức khỏe hơn tôi nhiều lần, cho nên cái ôm của cô ta khiến tôi bị nhấc bổng lên và không giãy giụa gì được. Cô ta áp mặt mình vào bụng tôi và khóc ngon lành... Tôi im lặng, cô ta vục mặt vào bụng tôi, những tiếng nức nở cứ thế vang lên... Ơ... chúng tôi vẫn đang là kẻ địch chứ hả?... Hy vọng là thằng tác giả nó không thấy cảnh tượng này... Cô ta giữ chặt lấy tôi như thế một lúc lâu, cho tới khi tôi thấy áo mình bắt đầu ướt ướt và có tiếng cô xì mũi... -‘Ễ... này, đừng có bảo... CHẾT TIỆT!!! ĐỪNG CÓ XÌ MŨI LÊN ÁO TÔI!!! ĐỒ MỚI MUA ĐẤY!!!’ (HM) -‘Xì.... Xin lỗi, nhưng mà... quả thực...’ (Nagato) Mất thêm một lúc nữa, cô ta mới ngừng nức nở và buông tôi ra. Tôi rơi xuống đất đánh cái “Phịch”. Cô ta đưa tay lên lau nước mắt nước mũi đang tèm lem trên mặt mình. Tôi vừa đứng dậy, vừa làu bàu: -‘Tự nhiên cô làm sao vậy? Trời ạ... Áo tôi ướt toàn nước mắt nước mũi của cô rồi... À... hay là thử nghiệm luôn... Trace on...’ (HM) Tôi cởi cái áo cũ đang ướt nhẹp ra. Và sau đó, trên người tôi xuất hiện một chiếc áo y hệt, tuy có hơi bạc màu... và nói thật là tôi có cảm giác nó nằng nặng kiểu gì ấy... -‘Kiểu này là không tự tạo quần áo được à... Không có độ mềm... Vứt đi vậy... Mà thôi quay lại vấn đề, tự nhiên cô dở chứng gì vậy?’ (HM) -‘Chẳng là... thực sự thì... lần đầu... có người nói với ta như vậy đấy...’ (Nagato) -‘Cô.... Cô.... Cô... CÔ ĐÙA TÔI À? CHỈ VÌ LẦN ĐẦU CÓ NGƯỜI NÓI NHƯ VẬY MÀ CÔ ÔM TÔI ĐẾN MỨC NGẠT THỞ VÀ LÀM TÔI BAY MẤT CÁI ÁO, HÓA RA CÓ VẬY THÔI À? Trời ạ... Thực sự không muốn thằng Thành và lão tác giả nhìn thấy khung cảnh này... Chúng nó cười cho thối mũi chứ chả đùa...’ (HM) Một tiếng cười nhẹ vang lên. Tôi quay lại nhìn, để chắc đó không phải là thằng tác giả hay thằng Thành, và thấy Nagato giờ đang cười ngặt nghẽo... theo phản xạ, chắc vậy, mặt tôi đỏ bừng lên, và tôi quay mặt đi... -‘Cô... có nhất thiết phải cười trên nỗi đau của thằng khác thế không?’ (HM) -‘Haha... Nhưng mà quả thực... nhóc thú vị thật đấy... Haha... Thôi cười vậy thôi, thế giờ thì nhóc muốn thế nào? Có muốn tiếp tục không hay như ta nói ban nãy là cầu hòa?’ (Nagato) -‘Vậy nếu tôi bảo tôi cầu hòa với cô, nhưng tôi sẽ tiếp tục tấn công con tàu đang bay bên trên kia, liệu cô có để tôi đi không?’ (HM) -‘Tất nhiên là không. Nếu nhóc đồng ý cầu hòa đồng nghĩa với việc nhóc cũng sẽ phải rút lui. Dù gì, nhiệm vụ của ta cũng là phải canh giữ con tàu ở dưới này. Nếu ý định của nhóc là tiếp tục tấn công vào nó, vậy thì nhóc sẽ phải vượt qua ta trước’ (Nagato) -‘Thiệt tình... Vậy là kiểu gì cũng đến cái đoạn này. Nhưng trước khi bắt đầu, tôi có một điều kiện’ (HM) -‘Nhóc nói đi, ta đang nghe đây...’ (Nagato) Tôi quẳng cái áo ướt qua một bên, chỉ thẳng vào cô ta, và nói lớn: -‘Tôi muốn cô hãy chiến đấu, không phải dưới tư cách một vũ khí, mà là dưới tư cách một con người!!! Từ giờ, cô không phải là thiết đại hạm Nagato, mà chỉ đơn thuần là một người phụ nữ vác pháo có tên Nagato mà thôi!’ (HM) -‘.......................Khục.... Hahaha...’ (Nagato) -‘Có gì đáng cười lắm à?’ (HM) -‘Quả nhiên, nhóc thực sự thú vị đấy...’ (Nagato) -‘Không đùa nữa đâu, tôi lên đây!!!’ (HM) Thanh Nietono no Shana hiện trong tay tôi. Tôi lao thẳng về phía Nagato. Cô ta lùi lại, xuống thế, và đấm một cú móc. Tôi chém kiếm xuống. Thanh kiếm của tôi chạm nắm đấm của cô ta, và vỡ vụn. Tiện đà, cú đấm của cô ta móc tiếp vào bụng tôi và cho tôi bay luôn lên trời, đúng nghĩa. Một thanh Blutsauger khác hiện trong tay tôi. Tôi ném thanh kiếm đó về phía cô ta. Cô ta đưa pháo lên và nã một tràng. Thanh kiếm biến mất ngay sau đó, nhưng như thế là đủ thời gian để tôi tạo khoảng cách với cô ta... ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -‘Chết tiệt, giờ người thanh niên phải làm sao?’ (HM) ...Chú có vẻ khổ sở nhỉ, cần anh bày cách không?... -‘Tưởng sếp đang chơi game?’ (HM) ...Thua mãi... Nhầm, thắng mãi nó cũng chán, nên anh quay lại với chú đây. Và đừng nói gì cả, do anh cũng không muốn nghe đâu. Giờ thì bình tĩnh, và tạo một tá kiếm liền một lúc cho anh xem... -‘Cái gì? Tạo một tá kiếm?’ (HM) ...Chú hãy nghĩ như thế này... Xác định nơi thanh kiếm sẽ hiện hình, đừng xuất hiện trên tay. Hãy nghĩ xuất hiện những thanh kiếm ở từng nơi khác nhau, đừng xuất hiện trên tay... Hãy để những thanh kiếm xuất hiện trong không khí, đừng xuất hiện trên tay... -‘Để thử xem... Đừng xuất hiện trên tay... Hãy xuất hiện trong không khí, đừng xuất hiện trên tay...’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tôi hít lấy một hơi sâu. Nagato vẫn đứng yên, cô ta sẽ không động thủ nếu như tôi không động thủ... -‘Bình tĩnh... tập trung...’ (HM) Tôi nhắm mắt... Tôi tưởng tượng lại thế giới xung quanh... Tôi tưởng tượng ra những vị trí mà kiếm của tôi sẽ xuất hiện... Kiếm sẽ bao bọc lấy tôi... Kiếm sẽ ở bên cạnh tôi... Kiếm sẽ hướng về phía kẻ thù... Kiếm sẽ tiêu diệt kẻ thù... -‘Trace...... on!!!’ (HM) Ma lực của tôi thoát ra như một dòng lũ xiết... Bình tĩnh, tập trung... Kềm hãm lại... Tôi chỉ cần lượng ma lực đủ để tạo nên những thanh kiếm... Tôi sẽ không giải phóng chúng qua lòng bàn tay... Toàn bộ thân thể... Tôi sẽ giải phóng ma lực thông qua mọi điểm trên cơ thể... Một tiếng “keng” vang lên... Tôi không mở mắt... Tôi cảm nhận được... Bên cạnh, xung quanh tôi là những thanh kiếm... Đưa ma lực lên để nắm giữ chúng... Giữ chúng lơ lửng trong không khí... Tôi mở mắt ra... Và sau lưng tôi, trải dài từ đầu này đến đầu kia của cái Fuuzetsu, từ dưới đất chạm tới đáy... Toàn bộ đều là Blutsauger... Số lượng phải vượt hơn 100 thanh... Chi chít như rừng thông luôn... -‘Hả?’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ...Nếu anh nhớ không nhầm thì anh chỉ bảo chú tạo một tá thôi nhỉ?... -‘Em... em cũng chả biết nữa... HẮT XÌ HƠI!!! KHOAN KHOAN, DỪNG MỘT TÍ!!! CHO NGƯỜI TA LẤY GIẤY LAU MŨI ĐÃ!!!’ (HM) -‘................................’ (Nagato) -‘Rất cảm ơn... để xem có giấy ăn không... Xììììììììì... (HM) ...Cô ta còn không động thủ... Chú có làm sao không đấy thanh niên?... -‘Em cứ có cảm giác là mình đã bỏ lỡ thứ gì đó rất quan trọng... Mà thôi chắc chả sao... VẬY, TIẾP NÀO!!!’ (HM) ...Anh không biết là tạo ra cả đống kiếm thế này có làm chú hơi chập cheng không nhưng mà tiếp theo thế này... Hãy dùng đống kiếm làm đạn, bắn về phía đối phương... Sách hướng dẫn nó bảo thế... -‘Khoan, có sách hướng dẫn à?’ (HM) ...Ờ... “Nhập môn chế tạo vũ khí đơn giản” của tác giả Ayime Roushi... Tên đặt lạ thật... -‘THẾ SAO KHÔNG ĐƯA NGƯỜI TA NGAY TỪ ĐẦU?’ (HM) ...Anh biết đâu được. Anh mới tìm thấy cuốn này ban nãy mà... -‘Thiệt tình... Vậy Nagato... tôi cho cô hai lựa chọn, cô có thể đầu hàng, hoặc chúng ta sẽ tiếp tục...’ (HM) -‘Câu trả lời của tôi quá rõ ràng’ (Nagato) Đống pháo trên người Nagato chĩa thẳng vào Híu. -‘Vậy sao? Vậy thì tôi tới đây!!!’ (HM) ...Tới theo nghĩa nào đấy?... -‘.....................’ (HM) Híu và Nagato không rời khỏi vị trí đang đứng, chỉ bắn nhau như vậy thôi. Đạn chạm kiếm, kiếm chạm đạn, hai thứ chạm nhau và nổ giữa không trung. Giờ trong Fuuzetsu này, ngoại trừ tiếng vụn vỡ của những thanh kiếm và tiếng súng đạn phát nổ, còn lại không có âm thanh gì nữa. Híu chợt đứng thẳng người, cầm lấy một thanh gần nhất, và vẫn tiếp tục bắn, cậu lao thẳng về phía Nagato. Không biết do cô cố tình hay chưa để ý do đám khói, nhưng Nagato không có phản ứng gì... cho tới khi Híu áp sát... -‘Nhận lấy này!!!’ (HM) Híu tung một nhát chém phạt ngang. Nagato đến lúc này mới giật mình, quay lại. Cô đưa ụ pháo lên đỡ. Thanh kiếm chạm phải ụ pháo, kêu “keng” một tiếng, rồi bật ra khỏi tay Híu. Híu giẫm mạnh, kệ mặc thanh kiếm đang giữa không trung, nắm chặt tay, và đấm thẳng vào phần đang không được che chắn của Nagato... Cô ngã ra đất. Nhưng, đột nhiên, Híu cũng khựng lại. Cậu khuỵu xuống, ho ra máu... Toàn bộ tất cả những thanh kiếm vẫn còn đang lơ lửng trên không đột nhiên vỡ vụn... -‘Chết... tiệt... quá... sức... rồi...’ (HM) Cậu biết điều đó... Tạo ra số kiếm kia, đó đã là vượt giới hạn của cơ thể rồi... Vậy mà cậu lại còn tập trung hết vào cường hóa cú đấm ban nãy... -‘Chết... tiệt... Mạch ma thuật... quá tải rồi....’ (HM) -‘Tình thế đã đảo ngược rồi nhỉ?’ (Nagato) -‘Nhưng cú đấm của tôi... vẫn trúng đích đấy...’ (HM) Nagato đã đứng thẳng lại, nhưng, trên người cô không còn đeo đống pháo kia nữa... -‘Đúng là không thể ngờ... là nhóc có thể đánh tung cả chốt trang bị của ta đấy... giờ thì khỏi phải dùng... Nhưng... với tình trạng của nhóc hiện giờ... thì chắc không đánh nữa cũng biết rồi nhỉ?’ (Nagato) -‘Khỏi lo... Tôi vẫn đứng được... Phép cường hóa vẫn còn tác dụng... tay tôi vẫn cử động được... thế là đủ...’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Đúng vậy... Phép cường hóa vẫn nằm trên tay phải tôi... Cho dù mạch ma thuật của tôi đang quá tải, phép cường hóa sẽ không mất đi như Replica... Và tôi cũng chỉ cần có vậy... Một cú đấm toàn lực... Tôi sẽ phân bổ lại lượng ma pháp đang nằm trên tay... Tôi sẽ không dùng bất kỳ một mạch ma thuật nào... Tôi sẽ dùng chính các cơ và tế bào của mình để làm điều đó... ...Nine in my head... (chín phát) Hãy tập trung... Hiện giờ, chỉ một sai sót nhỏ cũng có thể là hồi kết... Hãy tập trung... Phân bổ lại những gì tôi có... Hãy tập trung... ...One in my body... (hợp một) Đây sẽ là thứ quyết định... Tôi sẽ không đặt cược toàn bộ mạng sống của mình... Nhưng tôi cũng sẽ không để bản thân gục ngã tại đây... Dậm chân xuống đất, tôi bắn mình về phía trước. Đằng trước tôi, Nagato cũng làm y hệt. Tôi giơ cánh tay phải lên... Cô ta giơ cánh tay phải lên... -‘FÚ KÈ...’ (HM) -‘OOOO...’ (Nagato) Tốc độ của cô ta hơn tôi... Nhưng tôi mặc kệ... Tôi lôi hết sức bình sinh ra đấm... Cô ta lao đến từ phía trước, cũng lôi hết sức mình ra đấm... -‘....YÒU!!!’ (HM) -‘....RAH!!!’ (Nagato) Hai cú đấm của chúng tôi chạm nhau... Sắt thép thực sự chạm máu thịt cứng ngang sắt thép... Ừ, một cảm giác chẳng dễ chịu gì... Xương vai, xương cánh tay, xương bàn tay, và hầu như mọi khớp trên cơ thể tôi như muốn vỡ vụn... Nhưng tôi sẽ không lùi bước... Dậm mạnh xuống đất một lần nữa, tôi gào thét... Không phải vì đau đớn, mà là vì chiến thắng của tôi!!! -‘GIẢI PHÓNG!!!’ (HM) Dồn toàn bộ những gì còn lại, tôi bắn ra... Đúng vậy... Mục đích thực sự của tôi không phải đấm cô ta bay... Mục đích thực sự của tôi là dùng toàn bộ năng lượng còn lại để thổi cô ta bay... Đây không phải một cú đấm... Đây là... Một khẩu đại bác bằng năng lượng... -‘Cái...’ (Nagato) Phát bắn đã thành công... Nhưng cô ta chỉ hơi bị choáng váng... Cử động đi!!! Tay phải tôi đã tê liệt... Cử động đi!!! Chân trái tôi đã tê liệt... Cử động đi!!! Tay trái tôi... vẫn còn cử động được... Chân phải tôi... vẫn còn cử động được... -‘Kamehame...’ (HM) Khoan, tôi đang hét cái khỉ gì vậy... Mà thôi kệ xác. Nói chung là tôi tập hợp toàn bộ những gì mình còn lại như một người bình thường, dùng chân phải nhảy lò cò như một người bình thường, đấm tay trần vào mặt Nagato như một người bình thường, và sau ngã đập đầu vào đá như một người bình thường... Ờ... khoan, tôi vừa đập đầu vào đá phải không?... Thế theo kịch bản là tôi ngất được rồi... Một lúc sau tôi mới tỉnh lại... Và thứ đập vào mắt tôi ngay đầu tiên là khuôn mặt của Nagato đang nhìn chằm chằm... -‘Ờ thì... tôi biết câu này hỏi hơi cũ, nhưng chúng ta đang là kẻ địch phải không?’ (HM) Cô ngồi xuống cạnh tôi. Còn tôi thì nằm bất động... Toàn bộ thân thể tôi đã tê liệt rồi... Tôi cố cử động, nhưng không thành. -‘Ừ, nhưng nhóc đã thắng. Ta đầu hàng’ (Nagato) -‘Làm gì mà thắng được? Quả đấy tôi đấm so với cô thì như muỗi đốt inox, làm sao mà hạ được cô?’ (HM) -‘Không, ta đầu hàng. Ta chấp nhận để nhóc qua...’ (Nagato) -‘Hửm... Sao lại vậy?’ (HM) -‘Nhóc biết đấy, đòn đánh cuối cùng của nhóc tuy còn không đủ để gây một vết trầy xước nào cho ta, nhưng khi ta ngồi dậy và thấy nhóc đang bất tỉnh, ta cũng đã định kết liễu nhóc ngay lúc đó. Nhưng, cuối cùng, thì ta đã không làm thế. Ta đã suy nghĩ về những gì nhóc nói ban nãy. Ta đã hiểu rằng, bọn ta là những vũ khí được tạo ra để bảo vệ, chứ không phải để tấn công con người. Bọn ta đã mù quáng làm theo lời đô đốc, mà không thực sự mảy may nghĩ đến việc bọn ta làm là gì...’ (Nagato) -‘Cuộc sống tràn ngập mùi chiến tranh nó là thế mà... Lún sâu vào cảnh chiến trường quá lâu, chúng ta có thể đã quên đi lý do ta dấn thân vào cuộc chiến ngay từ đầu là gì... Một người đã nói với tôi như thế... Tôi cũng thực sự không nhớ đó là ai nữa... Nhưng đối với tôi, có lẽ đó đã là thứ kéo tôi ra khỏi địa ngục trước đây...’ (HM) -‘Ừ. Đúng như nhóc nói đấy... Ta cũng có thể hiểu được điều đó. Vậy nên ta đã quyết định rồi... Ta sẽ quay trở lại cảng. Ta sẽ không theo lệnh đô đốc và dấn thân vào cuộc chiến này nữa. Ta sẽ quay lại để đối mặt với những kẻ thực sự là kẻ thù của ta và là lý do ta tồn tại.’ (Nagato) -‘Vậy giờ cô đi à? Cơ mà...’ (HM) Tôi ngồi bật dậy. Cơ thể tôi đã hoạt động lại bình thường như thể từ nãy đến giờ không làm sao... -‘Cô có làm gì với cơ thể tôi từ nãy đến giờ không? Tại tôi nhớ trước khi bất tỉnh cơ thể tôi đau dữ lắm... Cơ mà từ lúc tỉnh lại không thấy đau đớn gì nữa...’ (Nagato) -‘Ta không có làm gì cả... Cơ thể nhóc tự phục hồi chăng?’ (Nagato) -‘Để thử kiểm tra phát... Trace... Cánh tay của tôi như lên cơn co giật... -‘Khặc... Chết tiệt, bị làm sao đây...’ (HM) -‘Đổi câu thần chú đi...’ Tôi giật mình. Một giọng nói nhỏ nhẹ đang thì thầm vào tai tôi. Tôi ngước nhìn Nagato. Cô ta không phản ứng gì, vậy tức là... tôi là người duy nhất đang nghe thấy giọng nói này... -‘Hãy đổi thành tên năng lực... Đừng dùng của kẻ khác nữa... Hãy đọc theo ta...’ Môi tôi tự động mấp máy theo câu cuối. -‘Replica... Start!!!’ (HM) Câu thần chú có hiệu nghiệm ngay lập tức. Tôi có thể cảm nhận được nó. Tuy còn lại ít ma lực, nhưng mạch ma thuật của tôi đã hoàn toàn bình thường trở lại. Cánh tay phải tôi sáng lên một màu xanh lá rồi vụt tắt. Đủ để tôi cường hóa cơ thể thêm một lần nữa, nhưng hoàn toàn không đủ để tôi có thể tạo ra bất kỳ thanh kiếm nào... -‘Lạ thật...’ (HM) -‘Ta không hiểu gì lắm... nhưng trước hết thì nhóc có thể gỡ cái màn chắn này xuống không?’ (Nagato) -‘À... còn Fuuzetsu nữa nhỉ...’ (HM) Tôi gãi đầu gãi tai... -‘Thực ra thì... em không biết gỡ kiểu gì thưa chị...’ (HM) -‘Đùa à???’ (Nagato) -‘Em làm theo kế hoạch với đồng bọn và quên không hỏi cách gỡ... Nhưng mà nó có bảo là tung một đòn đánh cực mạnh thì có khi vỡ...’ (HM) -‘Nhóc đấm hỏng mất trang bị của ta rồi còn đâu... đành dùng nắm đấm vậy...’ (Nagato) Tôi cảm thấy có hơi chút tội lỗi... Không còn cách khác, dù nhục thật, nhưng đành giúp người ta vì cái lỗi mà độ ngu của mình gây ra vậy... -‘Chị cứ từ từ để em giúp!!! Cường hóa!!!’ (HM) Tôi tập trung cường hóa vào cánh tay phải... Nếu cú đấm của tôi mạnh như ban nãy, cộng với một đấm của Nagato, chắc chắn thừa sức đập vỡ cái Fuuzetsu, hoặc không thì cũng cho nó một lỗ. -‘FÚ KÈ...’ (HM) -‘OOOOO....’ (Nagato) Tôi và Nagato xuống tấn... Quay sang nhìn nhau, rồi lại liếc cái bức tường của Fuuzetsu đang ở trước mặt, và hai chúng tôi cùng bật người về phía trước... -‘....YÒU!!!!’ (HM) -‘.....RAHHHH!!!’ (Nagato) *Choang* Âm thanh của kính vỡ vang lên... Nắm đấm của Nagato ngay khoảnh khắc chạm phải cái kết giới đã đâm thẳng và xuyên thủng một lỗ, còn nắm đấm của tôi đã đủ khiến cho lỗ đang bé tí thành một cái lỗ to tướng... Phần còn lại của Fuuzetsu cũng từ thế mà sụp đổ dần... Và thứ đón chúng tôi trước mắt... là một bầu trời với màu tím đậm. Từng tia sét ẩn mình trong những đám mây đang che kín bầu trời... -‘Có vẻ như sắp có bão rồi... Ta phải nhanh chân lên mới được...’ (Nagato) -‘Khoan đã...’ (HM) Tôi quỳ xuống bên cạnh đống trang bị ban nãy của Nagato, giờ đang nằm lăn lóc trên mặt đất. Tôi sẽ thử khả năng của mình. Tôi đưa hai tay lên. Tôi sẽ thực hiện cả cường hóa và sao chép liền một lúc. Hai cánh tay tôi phát sáng và nắm chặt lấy thứ trang bị ấy... -‘Cường hóa... Replica... Start...’ (HM) Hãy bình tĩnh, tập trung... Dòng chảy ma thuật, chảy đi... Dòng chảy thông tin, chảy vào... Điều hướng từng dòng chảy... Hãy bình tĩnh, phục hồi phần hư hại bằng cường hóa... Hãy bình tĩnh, lấy thông tin phần lành lặn bằng sao chép... Miếng chốt mà ban nãy tôi đã đấm vỡ dần hồi phục... Tôi từ từ thả tay rồi buông cả hai tay ra... -‘Phù...’ (HM) -‘Nhóc vừa làm gì thế?’ (Nagato) -‘Đeo lại cái đống kia lên đi, thằng em sửa cho chị rồi đấy... Bà chị cũng vẫn cần có thứ hộ thân từ giờ đến lúc về cảng chứ? Dùng nắm đấm mãi sao được... Với cả... Tôi không phải là kẻ địch của cô nữa đúng không? Vậy thì tôi sẽ sửa chữa lại những gì mình đã gây ra’ (HM) Nagato không đáp. Cô chỉ tiến tới, nhặt lấy đống trang bị để đeo lại lên người. Rồi cô từ từ quay sang, cười với tôi, và nói: -‘Quả nhiên là nhóc rất thú vị... Hẹn gặp lại... một ngày nào đó...’ (Nagato) -‘Ừ... hẹn gặp lại...’ (HM) Tôi quay đầu và bước đi... Một cơn gió mạnh nổi lên, và khi tôi quay lại, Nagato đã không còn đó nữa... -‘Lần sau phải nhớ là tàu chiến có thể học được tốc biến nhỉ...’ (HM) ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ ...Cảm động quá nhỉ thanh niên... -‘Sếp... Có chuyện gì không? À mà em bảo, năng lực của em lại có gì đó dị dị rồi.’ (HM) ...Ờ sao cũng được. Nhưng mà trước đó, chú có quên mất điều gì không?... -‘Quên gì không à?... Thôi chết rồi... Saber, cả thằng Thành và đồng bọn nữa!!!’ (HM) ...Hy vọng chúng nó còn sống. Chạy nhanh lên thanh niên!!! Chạy như gió đê!!!... -‘Biết rồi!!! Và dừng coi Toy Story hộ cái!!! Em không có phải con ngựa trong đấy đâu mà chạy nhanh như gió!!!’ (HM) ...Nhưng mà thực ra thì chú cường hóa lên là hoàn toàn chạy nhanh như gió được mà nhỉ... -‘Rách việc...’ (HM) *5 PHÚT SAU* Híu dừng chân. Không có ai ở đó cả, nhưng thay vào đó thì có một cái hố khổng lồ tràn ngập màu tro bụi... -‘Gì thế này...’ (HM) ...Chắc có đứa nào chơi chiêu gọi thiên thạch xuống. Hy vọng là hội Rider kia không có đứa nào là truyền nhân của Madara... -‘Thành với Saber và Assassin chưa chết đâu... Em đoán vậy... Ít nhất thì Saber vẫn sống...’ (HM) ...Nhưng cơ bản thì hội kia đi đâu được?... -‘Sếp hỏi em thì em biết hỏi ai?...’ (HM) Một tiếng hô lớn vang lên. Híu quay đầu lại, và thấy từ xa xa, Thành, cùng với Assassin và Saber, đang tiến lại gần... -‘Thanh niên vẫn sống à!!!’ (Thành) -‘Cháu mới là người nói câu đó đấy!!!’ (HM) *LẠI 5, À ĐÂU 10 PHÚT SAU* Tóm tắt: Sau khi gặp lại mặt nhau, cả hội kéo nhau về lều của Thành. Thành và Assassin kể tóm tắt lại cho Híu về những gì xảy ra trong chương 3, vì cả thằng tác giả với thằng Híu đều là hai thằng lười chưa thèm đọc lại. Trong lúc nghe kể, Híu vừa ngồi nhai cơm rang như nhai kẹo cao su, vừa tu một chai nước hồi mana, nên sau đó khỏe lại như một vị thần... Đúng vậy, cơm rang có sức mạnh hồi phục như một vị thần, nên đó là món tác giả hay ăn... E hèm, lạc đề. -‘Vậy là hiểu cái lỗ kia là do bác làm rồi... Nhưng mà như Assassin đã nói, là bác lúc đó im lặng, tim ngừng đập tưởng chết rồi... Thế mà sao giờ còn ngồi đây vậy?’ (HM) -‘Thực ra lời nguyền của anh ngoài trừ cái ngọn lửa đen ra còn có thêm một chút quà ăn kèm nho nhỏ nữa... Anh không thể chết...’ (Thành) -‘Ngoài trời sắp mưa nên gió mát lắm, bác không cần chém đâu’ (HM) -‘Không, anh nói thật. Cho dù đòn đánh có mạnh đến đâu, làm kiểu gì thì làm, anh cũng không thể chết... Nhưng mà bị nổ thành vạn mảnh với các thể loại kiểu đấy chưa thử nên không biết, nhưng với các đòn đánh mà các phần cơ thể vẫn còn nguyên hoặc bị thương, đốt cháy, ngạt thở, v..v.. thì anh sẽ hồi sinh... Cái nào mà bình thường chắc chắn chết thì sẽ chỉ chết lâm sàng cho đến khi cơ thể hồi phục...’ (Thành) -‘Đúng ra bác nên đề cập đến cái đó ngay từ đầu... Mà thôi, bàn chuyện thế thôi... Bác đã có phương án để tấn công con tàu, mục đích chúng ta liên minh ngay từ đầu chưa?’ (HM) Híu đứng dậy, Saber và Assassin cũng đứng dậy theo... Thành chỉ cười, lắc đầu: -‘Thiệt tình, mới đánh nhau xong mà... Nhưng không sao, nếu đó là cách chú muốn, vậy thì làm thôi!’ (Thành) -‘Được! QUẨY LÊN!!!’ (HM) Híu hét lớn... Cậu đã sẵn sàng để đối mặt với kẻ thù... Cậu đã sẵn sàng để đối mặt với quá khứ... Nhưng... Liệu cậu có vượt qua được quá khứ ấy hay không... Lại là một câu truyện khác... {Bấm vào đây để đọc tiếp Chương 4.5 Tập 2} {Bấm vào đây để quay lại trang chính} {Bấm vào đây để quay lại Chương 3 Tập 2} Category:Fate StayHome